Ángel Negro
by Zayde
Summary: Se suponía que Harry Potter no sabría de la magia hasta que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts, igual que se suponía que asistiría a dicho colegio. Una suposición se cumplió, la otra no. El problema es que todo el mundo se equivoca cual sí.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Ángel Negro.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** Se suponía que Harry Potter no sabría de la magia hasta que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts, igual que se suponía que asistiría a dicho colegio. Una suposición se cumplió, la otra no. El problema es que todo el mundo se equivoca en cual es cierta.

**Parejas:** Irrelevantes.

Siguiendo sabios consejos me he decidido por reescribir la historia. A mí, de momento, me gusta bastante más.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo Primero  
**

Regulus Black nunca se había considerado valiente.

Es más, Regulus Black sabía que no había ni una gota de valentía en él.

_Ni una sola gota._

Para él era simple cuestión de genética.

Sirius, el primogénito, el Gryffindor, la había heredado toda.

_Toda._

Pero eso no era algo que Regulus hubiese lamentado vez alguna.

Sirius podía quedársela, él prefería el instinto de supervivencia.

_Siempre._

Por eso no acababa de entender que hacía él en aquella cueva, que hubiese derramado sangre, _su sangre_, por una pared y que estuviese bebiendo de aquella vasija.

_Sacrificando _su _vida_.

Y si no fuese por la seriedad de la situación se echaría a reír, aunque él no es de los que ríen.

_Ya no._

Porque el único motivo por el que se había unido a Voldemort era por sobrevivir esa estúpida guerra.

Y ahora estaba dando su vida por ella.

_Por el fin de la misma._

Porque a pesar de haber pasado su completa existencia sobreviviendo más que viviendo, Regulus Black no temía a la muerte.

_Nunca._

Extrayendo de la vasija ya vacía el guardapelo, cambiándolo por la replica y la nota.

"_Para el Señor Tenebroso.  
Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que leas esto,  
pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien  
descubrió tu secreto.  
He robado el Horrocrux auténtico  
y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda.  
Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,  
cuando te hagan frente  
volverás a ser mortal.  
R.A.B."_

Se gira hacía el pequeño ser que ha observado angustiado todo el proceso.

"Ve y destrúyelo." Su voz es poco más que un ronco susurro.

"Pero amo Re-."

"Por favor, Kreacher, por favor." No ordena, tampoco es necesario, el elfo se desvanece tras una leve inclinación. Y Regulus queda solo.

_Solo para morir._

Se deja caer en el suelo, con cuidado de no tocar el agua, se muere de sed, pero no despertará a los inferi. Al menos, no aún.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando bloquear unas imágenes que en realidad solo están en su mente. Imágenes de cosas que ha hecho y cosas que ha visto hacer.

_Cosas horribles._

Intenta tragar, tiene sed, pero su boca esta vacía. Mira al lago con anhelo, ¿por qué no podía acercarse? No lo recuerda, pero tampoco importa, esta tan lejos.

Sus ojos se cierran, incapaces de permanecer abiertos y sus miembros se vuelven pesados, muy pesados.

Aún así una sonrisa consigue abrirse paso en sus labios. Ha llegado.

_Bienvenida Muerte._

* * *

Nunca se había planteado que habría después de la muerte. Aunque tampoco es que eso marcase diferencia alguna, porque fuese la que fuese la idea a la que hubiese llegado su mente, seguramente no sería esta.

Nada. Eso era todo lo que parecía existir. Eso y una luz blanca.

_Y él, claro._

No había suelo, ni pared alguna, solo él. Al menos, hasta que Ella llegó.

Si llegó un segundo, una hora o un año después que él no está muy seguro. Incluso puede que ya estuviese allí cuando él llego.

Ella le sonríe y él se encuentra devolviendo la sonrisa sin tener muy claro el porqué.

"Saludos Regulus Black."

_¿Quién es Ella?_

Ríe. "Mis nombres son muchos, joven. Pero tú me conoces como Destino."

_Destino, aquella que guía nuestras vidas de forma necesaria y, a menudo, fatal._

"Te equivocas Regulus Black, yo no guío los pasos de los hombres, creo situaciones, desafíos, retos… Pero como vosotros respondáis a ellos es vuestra elección.

"Aunque de normal los mortales sois tan previsibles… Pero no tú, Regulus Black, tú me sorprendiste."

Ella sonríe de nuevo. Y es entonces que Regulus se da cuenta de qué sus ojos son completamente blancos.

¿Sorprenderla? Bueno, lo de la cueva le sorprendía incluso a él.

_A él._

Ella ríe una vez más. "No, yo ya sabía que irías a la cueva, que darías tú vida. Lo que no sabía era que abrazarías tan deseoso la muerte. En verdad no la temes."

_¿Por qué debería temerla?_

"Por eso voy a hacerte un regalo y concederte una segunda oportunidad. Pero tiene un precio."

"¿Y por qué voy a aceptarla? No me disturba mi muerte."

"Porqué hay más objetos como por el que diste la vida. Porqué solo un niño, aún por nacer, podrá derrotar a ese que desafiaste y, si no lo ayudas, cuando lo haga será demasiado tarde para muchos."

"Pero lo conseguirá. No me necesita."

Una sonrisa conocedora se dibuja en su rostro antes de hablar. "Andrómeda perderá a su familia y Narcissa su esperanza." Regulus deja de respirar por unos segundo, curioso que siga respirando, él se creía ya muerto. "Bellatrix quitará la vida a Sirius."

_Mentira._

Siente su corazón encogerse, un corazón que también a continuado latiendo. Quiere gritar que es mentira, que Bella nunca haría eso, que son familia, Black. Pero no puede, porque él ya no conoce a esta Bella, porque Sirius y ella están en bandos distintos de una guerra. Pero no puede ser cierto, no puede dejar que sea cierto.

"¿Aceptas el regalo?"

"Sí." Sí, sí, sí. Tiene que volver, tiene que evitarlo.

"¿Estás dispuesto a pagar por ello?"

"Sí."

_Lo que sea._

"A cambio perderás tú magia."

"¿Qué?" ¿Su magia?

"Y no podrás acercarte a tu familia, ellos tendrán que venir a ti."

_Imposible._

"No, no imposible. Si sigues el nuevo camino que se abre ante ti, si decides ayudar a aquel que nosotros conocemos como Azrael, el Ángel Negro, aquel con el poder de la vida y la muerte, recuperarás a tu familia.

"Te lo pregunto una vez más, la última. ¿Aceptas?"

"Sí."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Ángel Negro.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** Se suponía que Harry Potter no sabría de la magia hasta que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts, igual que se suponía que asistiría a dicho colegio. Una suposición se cumplió, la otra no. El problema es que todo el mundo se equivoca en cual es cierta.

**Parejas:** Irrelevantes.

Gracias a aquellos que se molestaron en leer y dejar un review. Tengo que decir dos cosas, que yo no mando a nadie a paseo siempre que lo que digan tenga sentido (y tranquilo M0rme (buen mozo alto y apuesto)que lo he tenido en cuenta en esta versión) y que a mí también me gusta lo de Parejas Irrelevantes.

Los comentarios y opiniones se agradecen.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo Segundo  
**

"_Si sigues el nuevo camino que se abre ante ti…_" Habla con tono burlón y voz aguda, imitando a alguien. "Pues ya podrías haberlo marcado con ladrillos amarillos."

Mira puntiagudamente al cielo, como esperando señal alguna y, igual, la consigue, porque justo en ese momento las primeras gotas, de lo que parece una terrible tormenta, empiezan a caer.

Si lo es, él tampoco la reconoce.

"¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?" Se reacomoda en la chaqueta de cuero que alguna vez fue de su hermano y decide buscar un lugar donde refugiarse.

Acaba por meterse en una biblioteca, con la bibliotecaria echándole miradas asesinas por ensuciar su maravilloso suelo de mármol blanco que, por lo que él calcula, no ha recibido un buen encerado desde que los tiempos de Merlín. La ignora y, cogiendo un libro al azar, se sienta junto a la ventana. Ni tan siquiera lo abre, sólo mira la lluvia caer.

Le gusta la lluvia. No mojarse, pero la lluvia sí. Lo que es extraño, pues antes la odiaba, '_Tan húmeda_' solía quejarse y, Bella reía, '_Pues claro, sino no sería lluvia_.". Es otra de las muchas cosas que han cambiado.

Como que ahora viste ropa muggle, tiene carnet e incluso conduce. Que la bebida más fuerte que toma es Whiskey sin fuego y su comida favorita ha pasado a ser la pizza. Que su único contacto con el que fue una vez su mundo se limita a un viejo elfo doméstico y los periódicos que le consigue. Que la varita que por costumbre (o testarudez) todavía lleva en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones ahora no es más que un trozo de madera muerta en sus manos…

Cierra los ojos mientras que su mano, en un acto no enteramente consciente, vuela hasta su bolsillo y acaricia la madera sin vida.

Un suspiro escapa sus labios.

De pronto, el maravilloso silencio que reinaba en el recinto se acaba.

Abre sus ojos, unos ojos que ya no brillan como antaño y, que parecen haber perdido ese color entre gris y azul para volverse negros, y deja que vaguen sobre las decenas de niños que finalmente han llegado a su planta.

Nada.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos porque está cansado, lleva ocho años buscando y, en realidad, sigue sin sabe qué o, más bien, quién. Pero sea quién sea no está entre esos niños, así que, simplemente cierra los ojos.

Y cuando los vuelve a abrir, para seguir viendo llover, le ve. No acaba de distinguir sus rasgos, sólo ve a un niño de cabello azabache que parece jugar con la lluvia y, algo le dice, que es él, que ha encontrado al Ángel Negro.

Igual como sabe que, en algún lugar, Destino se estará riendo de él

* * *

Harry Potter siempre soñaba que, algún día, alguien vendría a por él y le sacaría de casa de los Dursley.

Algunas veces era un hombre enorme, con barba y mucho pelo, que venía con una motocicleta que volaba. Otras era una mujer-gato, o un gato-mujer, no está muy seguro. En ocasiones es un hombre con más de cien años, larga barba plateada y gafas de media luna el que viene a rescatarlo. Pero las más, era un hombre joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos entre grises azules, que le sonreía y decía '_Al fin, Azrael_'.

Pero la verdad es que a él ya le daba igual quién viniese, con que viniese alguien, cualquiera, sería más que suficiente.

Y si venía hoy, mejor.

Está sentado en las escaleras de la biblioteca, cubierto de barro hasta las cejas, sin que la bibliotecaria le deje pasar por miedo a que ensucie algo. Lo cual es ridículo, porque él ya ha visto el suelo cubierto de pisadas, agua y barro. Y lo peor es que no sólo la maestra lo ha reñido, sino que además se lo va a decir a tío Vernon y eso le traería problemas, aunque la culpa era de Dudley.

Alarga su mano, permitiendo que algunas gotas caigan en ella.

Adora a la lluvia.

Frunce el ceño mientras se plantea los pros y los contras de su siguiente movimiento, pero acaba encogiéndose de hombros y saltando los pocos escalones que le quedan hasta el suelo.

Pronto se olvida de Dudley, la maestra, la gruñona bibliotecaria e incluso de Vernon Dursley. Lo único que existe entonces es él y la lluvia, acariciando su rostro y revolviendo su caballo, llevándose problemas y preocupaciones.

Eso es hasta que una mano se posa en su hombro.

_Problemas_, es lo primero que piensa, pero cuando se da la vuelta y ve esos ojos, la sonrisa vuelve a sus labios.

* * *

Es él.

Está seguro.

Le devuelve la sonrisa tentativamente.

"Al fin, Azrael."

Si es posible, la sonrisa del niño se ensancha y sus ojos ganan brillo.

Regulus traga con dificultad.

Son ojos verdes, pero no un verde cualquiera, verde esmeralda, Avada Kedavra.

Duda que sea simple casualidad.

El niño coge su mano y habla.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

Con todo, la lluvia sigue cayendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Ángel Negro.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** Se suponía que Harry Potter no sabría de la magia hasta que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts, igual que se suponía que asistiría a dicho colegio. Una suposición se cumplió, la otra no. El problema es que todo el mundo se equivoca en cual es cierta.

**Parejas:** Irrelevantes.

Los capítulos no son largos, ni cortos, son tan extensos como piden ser. Un ejemplo es este capítulo, en un principio la segunda parte no iba a ser, pero bueno… Aún no estoy demasiado segura.

Otro pequeño e irrelevante detalle: sí, Regulus no tienen magia, pero eso no hace que olvide todo lo que sabe de la magia, obviamente no podrán tener un duelo (mágico al menos), pero eso no le hace inútil (aunque él y yo no compartamos esa opinión).

Gracias a aquellos que dejaron un review, por ellos continúa la historia.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias.

* * *

**Caítulo Tercero**

Aún no está muy seguro de a dónde se dirigen, ni tan siquiera sabe si se dirigen a algún sitio en concreto, lo único que sabe es que tienen que alejarse, que cuando mayor sea la distancia entre su destino y aquella biblioteca, mejor.

Sus ojos abandonan por unos segundos la carretera para observar por el espejo retrovisor a aquel que lleva buscando años, comprobando una vez más que sigue allí, que no es fruto de su imaginación y que sí, finalmente, ha dado con él.

El chico no había puesto pega alguna, sin quejas había accedido a subir al coche y no había hecho la más mínima pregunta, lo que Regulus agradece una y mil veces, porque no tiene ni idea de adónde se dirigen.

Hacía el sur, hasta ahí llega, aunque no tiene muy claro que carretera ha cogido para conseguirlo, él solo la sigue.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que detenga su avance. El mar, bravo y enfurecido le corta el paso.

Sale del coche, ignorando la lluvia que sigue cayendo, y lo observa.

"Hasta aquí has llegado, Black." Susurra.

De pronto siente al niño a su lado, cogiéndole la mano.

"¿Francia?"

No.

Francia, no.

Se niega a ir a Francia, odia Francia, odia el francés y odia a los franceses.

Francia es los Noir, lecciones de etiqueta y estúpidos vestidos apretados. Francia es tenedores de ensalada, queso y vinos que nunca ha tenido permitido probar. Francia es primos lejanos que se creen reyes y tíos que te consideran bárbaro.

No, Francia no. Pero sí, Francia sí porque, ¿qué otra salida tienen?

"Me temo."

Y vuelven al coche.

* * *

"Lo siento señor, pero sin papeles no pueden subir, los franceses son muy estrictos en ese punto."

Regulus sonríe al encargado y sale de la fila. No muy seguro si ese es otro punto por el que maldecir a los franceses o algo por lo que debe sentirse agradecido.

Sale a la calle y se dirige hacia el coche donde el chico duerme. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo ante el frío aire de la mañana y su ropa aún entre húmeda de la lluvia de la noche anterior. Inconscientemente mente sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Pero algo en el bolsillo derecho se lo impide.

Ese algo resulta ser dos pequeños libretillos con su foto y la del niño. Y una nota.

'_Buena suerte, Regulus Black._'

Con un suspiro se da la vuelta y empieza a desandar el camino andado, desde luego reírse de él era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Destino.

* * *

Karen Mitnick llevaba más de treinta años dedicándose a la enseñanza, era una maestra estricta con fama de inflexible y con un expediente impecable. Aspiraba a dirección y, la verdad, estaba a un paso de ello.

O lo había estado, hasta aquella mañana.

Todo había empezado como cualquier otra visita anual a la biblioteca, más lluviosa de lo habitual, pero nada más. Después a la bibliotecaria se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que Harry Potter estaba demasiado sucio para entrar en el recinto y ella, a regañadientes, había tenido que reconocer que era cierto, la verdad es que daba la impresión de que el niño justo se acababa de dar un baño de lodo, así que acabo por reñir un poco al muchacho y ordenarle que no se moviese ni un pelo de la entrada. Y si el niño le hubiese hecho caso, si se hubiese quedado ahí sentado, quietecito, todo hubiese ido bien, lo hubiesen recogido a la salida y todos contentos hubieran vuelto a Surrey.

Pero no, en algún momento durante su visita a la biblioteca el niño no solo se había movido, sino que había desaparecido.

* * *

Cuando Petunia Dursley recibió una llamada del director del colegio diciendo que algo había ocurrido con su sobrino, lo primero que sintió fue rabia, seguramente el dichoso muchacho había hecho otra de sus monstruosidades.

Lo segundo que sintió, cuando el director le dijo que el pequeño monstruo había desaparecido, fue alivio, al fin se habían librado él.

Pero el alivio no tardo en dar paso al pánico, pánico al pensar lo que podría pasar cuando se enterase el resto de _su_ gente.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, director de la famosa escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no llego a enterarse del incidente hasta dos días más tarde, cuando una lechuza se dirigió hacia él en medio del gran comedor. Dado que todo el mundo dirigía todas sus cartas a su oficina, y de que era la hora de la cena, el simple hecho le resulto curioso. Y con su habitual buen humor y con una benevolente sonrisa en sus labios cogió la carta a la inquieta, y vagamente familiar, lechuza.

Su sonrisa se volvió un poco más tensa al reconocer la letra apresurada y nerviosa de una habitualmente tranquila y agradable Arabella Figg.

Además, no era viernes.

La tensión de su sonrisa desapareció junto con está al tiempo que progresaba su lectura de la misiva.

"Albus, ¿qué ocurre?"

El rostro serió del habitualmente chispeante Albus Dumbledore se volvió hacía Minerva McGonagall.

"No estoy muy seguro, Minerva, pero necesito ausentarme por un par de horas, ¿te importa quedarte al mando?"

Antes de que pueda responder, Albus Dumbledore ya ha abandonado el comedor.

* * *

Esa misma noche el Mundo Mágico entro en pánico.

Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió, había desaparecido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Ángel Negro.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** Se suponía que Harry Potter no sabría de la magia hasta que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts, igual que se suponía que asistiría a dicho colegio. Una suposición se cumplió, la otra no. El problema es que todo el mundo se equivoca en cual es cierta.

**Parejas:** Irrelevantes.

Dada la buena acogida que tuvo el capítulo anterior, a pesar de no ser mucho un capítulo para nada, he decido publicar un nuevo capítulo, aunque advierto, no espereis que esto vuelva a pasar. Este me parece que ha quedado un poco raro, pero es que estoy de un magnífico buen humor.

About the pairing: it's not that it hasn't been decided (although it hasn't), it's that doesn't matter, it's not important for the story. Moreover, Harry is just six at the moment, and I don't really think they're going to stay too long in France, Regulus really hates anything France related. So, sorry not Harry/Fleur (at least no planned)

Siento haber escrito eso en inglés, pero me lo preguntaron en inglés y yo tengo que practicar el mío.

Sobre _El resto de mi vida_, a mi también me gusta más esa historia, pero un capítulo de ellos es como diez de estos y, a pesar de esta mil veces más trabajados, la gente no lo reconoce, claro que aún no se está empezando la historia...

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que leeron y dejaron un review, de verdad es por ellos que este capítulo está aquí.

Oh, casi lo olvido, CUALQUIER REFERENCIA DESPECTIVA/DESGRADABLE/MENTIRA DESCARADA PARA CON FRANCIA ES SOLO POR LA TRAMA, NO TIENE NINGÚN INTENTO DE OFENDER/HUMILLAR/MALHUMORAR A NADIE, es solo que Regulus verdaderamente desprecia a los franceses, no mi culpa. Siento si alguién le molesta.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarto.  
**

Cuando se sacó por primera vez aquella estúpida licencia para conducir lo hizo solamente porque como tuviese que volver a subirse a otros de esos autobuseses se volvería loco, pero ahora, tras más horas de las que se atrevía a contar pilotando ese automóvil del demonio las horas de retraso, el mareante bamboleo, el hedor proveniente del individuo del asiento vecino las ancianas con bastones, carros de la compra y jaulas de pajarillos, casi le parecían invitantes.

"Hemos llegado."

Diez minutos más tarde un emocionado seis añero probaba la imaginaria comodidad de la escuálida cama mientras que en la puerta, su recientemente autoasignado adulto responsable examinaba la habitación con gesto de repulsión extrema. Mira que los franceses podrían llegar a ser sucios… Y cutres, si las cortinas eran prueba alguna.

Cerrando la puerta se acerca al chico.

"Quiero presentarte a alguien."

Ante la curiosa mirada del pequeño saca la para todo inútil menor para lo siguiente varita de su bolsillo y golpea con ella dos veces el anillo Black.

"¿El amo Regulus ha llamado?"

El chico sobresaltado ante la súbita aparición da un paso atrás, tropezando con la cama y cayendo sobre la misma. Con un resoplido que intenta esconder la risa Regulus empieza las presentaciones.

"Azrael, este es Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de mí familia. Kreacher, este es Harry Potter, como supongo que mi hermano lo presentaría a la familia pero, por ahora, por motivos de seguridad lo llamaremos Azrael."

"Un honor volver a verlo amo Azrael." Concede inmediatamente el elfo con una profunda reverencia hacia el niño.

Bastante más inseguro el pequeño dirige su mirada a Regulus antes de responder vacilante. "I-igualmente, Kre-Kreacher."

"Kreacher necesito que traigas algo de roba limpia para mí y para Azrael, no solo muggle sino también un para de túnicas de magos. Además de que limpies un poco esto." La mueca de repulsión vuelve a su rostro cuando su mirada recorre una vez más la habitación.

Una vez Kreacher desaparece en el baño Regulus se vuelve hacía su cargo. "Y tú… eh… bueno… ¿sabes ducharte solo?"

En cualquier otro momento, ante el color tan Weasley que había adquirido el muchacho probablemente se hubiese puesto a reír ya que, por algún extraño motivo últimamente estaba mucho más eufórico de lo habitual pero dado que probablemente su color en esos momentos debía ser bastante similar acabo por dejarlo correr.

"¡Sí señor Black!"

"Regulus. ¡Por Merlín que sólo tengo veinticinco años! Re-gu-lus." Por la palidez adquirida de sopetón por el muchacho, Regulus supuso que probablemente no debía de haber gritado, pero la verdad es que era un poco susceptible con el tema de la edad. "Lo siento, pero, por favor, ¿podrías llamarme solo Regulus? Al fin al cabo, somos prácticamente familia."

"¿En serio?" La voz no era más que un leve susurro, pero ya era algo, como le recordó la parte más optimista de su celebro.

"Si, bueno la verdad es que los purebloods estamos todos relacionados, todos primos segundos o cuartos o primos de alguna clase… Y creó que Dorea Black se casó son Charlus Potter una o dos generaciones atrás…"

"¿Somos primos?"

"No, bueno sí, pero yo soy algo más como un tío. Porque verás mi hermano, Sirius, era-es tu padrino, lo que le hace como tu segundo padre, por lo que yo soy tu tío, ¿o un segundo tío?"

"¿Cómo tío Vernon?" Algo en la mirada insegura del muchacho le dijo que un sí no era una respuesta correcta.

"Tío Vernon era con el que vivías antes, ¿no?" El pequeño cabecea afirmativamente. "No. En absoluto. Primero porque yo soy muchos más guapo. Segundo porque yo sé que la magia si que existe." Le echa un brazo sobre los hombros del pequeño ignorando el encogimiento momentáneo del niño. "Y tercero, que yo sé que eres alguien especial, por el que vale la pena cualquier cosa." Hace una pausa y pone una falsa cara sería. "Incluso vivir entre franceses." Eso hace que la sonrisa vuelva al rostro del pequeño. "Y ahora a la ducha enano."

Una vez el chico desaparece dentro del cuarto de baño, Regulus se deja caer pesadamente en la cama. ¿Cómo aguantaba Sirius estar siempre tan alegre?

Cierra los ojos pensando que en algún momento tendrá que hacer algo con respecto a su hermano inocente encerrado en la cárcel. Y con Bellatrix. Pero todavía no.

Ahora mismo con acabar de secuestras al salvado del mundo mágico le da la sensación que tiene más que suficiente.

Y se pregunta si le pueden llevar a Azkaban por ello.

Es más, si le pueden llevar a Azkaban en absoluto ahora que ya no es un mago.

Igual esto de perder su magia tenía su lado bueno.

Y al segundo siguiente esta riéndose histéricamente por el suelo.

Su salud mental ya no es lo que era.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos se encuentra ante él a un Kreacher mirándolo con sus ojos abiertos como sendas pelotas de golf (bastante aburrido juego muggle) y a un todavía mojado enrollado con una toballa Azrael.

"¿Estas bien?"

Como toda respuesta él sonríe. "¿Te ayudo a vestirte?"

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! Es que solo había ropa interior para ponerme." A la vez que lo dice abre un poco la toballa para mostrarlo y es entonces cuando Regulus lo ve.

"A ver, quítate la toballa." Pide a la vez que da un paso adelante, que es respondido por dos atrás del niño. "Ahora Azrael."

Tras un poco más de vacilación el pequeño acepta y suelta la toballa. El adulto toma una respiración profunda ante los moretones que adornan el torso del niño así como el peculiar con forma de mano enorme en el brazo.

"Kreacher, trae un poco de bálsamo para moretones." Sin decir nada más, tras la vuelta del elfo, empieza a aplicar el bálsamo al pequeño que, maravillado ante la desaparición automática de los moratones empieza a calmarse. "¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunta cuando al fin a terminado y tras envolver al niño con las mantas.

"Me caí por las escaleras." Miente, él lo sabe, y el chico sabe que lo sabe.

"¿Sí? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Siete seguidas?" Tras un breve silencio cede. "Venga duerme. Que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer."

* * *

Por norma general, Regulus Black odiaba ir de compras, y más cuando tenía que comprar un vestuario entero, como había sido el caso. Aunque, afortunadamente, no había sido para él.

Luego para hacerlo peor, habían tenido que ir a la parte mágica de Paris, "_Le vert jardin_", a corregir la visión del muchacho, cierto que la expresión del niño había sido impagable, aunque ese mercadillo de nada no podría hacerle sombrea a "_Diagon Alley_" ni en un millón de años. Pero la verdad es que se sentía vulnerable en zona mágica sin defensa posible.

Justo en ese momento, al tiempo que se dirige con un bastante reticente niño de seis años de vuelta al mundo que le ha servido como escudo los últimos años, pasan por delante de un boticario y recuerda que sus reservas de huevos de Ashwinder están bajas y que, desafortunadamente, no es un ingrediente que venden a elfos domésticos por ser demasiado volátil.

Duda un segundo si ir por él, sobretodo con el niño, dado que no está precisamente en la zona más comercial del "_Le vert jardin_", pero en verdad lo necesita, así que con un rápido cambio de direcciones se dirige a la versión francesa del Knockturn. Total, que mal puede pasar.

Deja un segundo al muchacho en la puerta, sabiendo que si no creerán que lo lleva para venta de ingredientes frescos y entra a comprar los huevos de Ashwinder.

Para salir diez minutos más tarde y encontrarse a un desconocido arrinconando al pequeño contra la pared.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca, saca su varita (su inútil varita) y la sitúa en la sien del desdichado.

"Suéltale o tu cabeza se volverá en comida de gusarapo, escoria."

El tipo, no demasiado un mago para su opinión retrocede enseguida.

Franceses: sucios, rastreros y cobardes.

Sin guardar su varita Regulus coge la mano de Azrael y se apresura a salir de allí, dispuesto a no volver en un largo tiempo.

De verdad que no soporta a los franceses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Ángel Negro.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** Se suponía que Harry Potter no sabría de la magia hasta que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts, igual que se suponía que asistiría a dicho colegio. Una suposición se cumplió, la otra no. El problema es que todo el mundo se equivoca en cual es cierta.

**Parejas:** Irrelevantes.

Primero: Siento el retraso.

Segundo: No sé si lo he mencionado antes, pero no tengo ni idea de francés. Hay dos, tres oraciones en francés traducidas textualmente, es decir, con un francés pésimo. Luego, si alguién tiene algo de idea, además de decir 'Por favor, deja de matar el francés' añadiese el modo correcto de decirlo para que puedies modificarlo se agradecería.

Gracias a todos aquellos que son molestaron en dejar un review la última vez. Siento si no los respondí, prometo hacer lo posible en estos.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo Quinto**

Su estancia en Francia hacía tiempo que se había prolongado en exceso para el gusto de Regulus.

Aunque, la verdad, si se hubiesen limitado a cruzarla, entrar y salir, también hubiese sido demasiado larga.

Pero, ¿tres meses?

Por Merlín, Salazar y hasta Godric Gryffindor, que era mucho más tiempo que el recomendable.

Si por él fuese, harían las maletas y abandonarían el país ayer mismo, como suele decirse.

Pero allí seguían, y todo por aquel estúpido artículo de psicología muggle que había leído una vez por puro aburrimiento.

'_El primer paso para ganar la confianza de un niño, es conseguir que este se sienta cómodo y seguro alrededor del adulto._'

Y, por algún extraño motivo que Regulus no acababa de comprender, el pequeño se sentía _cómodo_ en aquella ruinosa habitación de hotel.

Aunque lo cierto era que había merecido la pena.

El niño se había ido abriendo a él aunque, eso sí, muy poco a poco.

El paso decisivo, por el que el joven Black se sentía más orgulloso, se había dado apenas un par de horas atrás, en el medio de la noche cuando, una vez más, el pequeño había tenido pesadillas, que Regulus, más bien, calificaría como terrores nocturnos.

Y, como cada noche, Regulus había intentarlo despertarlo suavemente, con un ligero zarandeo y palabras reconfortantes. La sorpresa vino cuando la primera reacción del niño al despertar no fue saltar de la cama y alejarse de él en lo posible, como era habitual, sino que, en cambio, se aferró a él y se negó a soltarlo.

Y, a pesar de la incomodidad inicial de alguien pegado a su persona, Regulus no puede negar que, una vez cómodamente tumbado en la cama, con el chico a su lado, no se había dormido tan mal.

Medio dormido aún, sus ojos vagan hacía el horroroso reloj de pared, para despejarse por completo al comprobar que ya son las diez de la mañana.

Un gemido escapa de sus labios, ¿por qué había prometido a Azrael un helado en '_Le Vert Jardin_'? A sí, porque era su cumpleaños.

Merlín, le está malcriando.

Y es que, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, el también se ha ablandado para con el muchacho.

Es entonces que se da cuenta que la pequeña mesa de la habitación se encuentra llena de la comida preferida del muchacho e, incluso, una tarta, obra de Kreacher obviamente.

Respira profundamente un par de veces antes de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y, mientras que agita el cabello del muchacho, desordenándolo más si es posible, le despierta con un animado:

"Feliz cumpleaños, enano."

* * *

Regulus no puede evitar el brillo orgulloso que ilumina sus ojos ante la actitud de su protegido.

Porque puede que él haya perdido su magia, pero su orgullo Black sigue intacto.

Así que no es de extrañar que lo primero que le haya enseñado sean costumbres purebloods y tradiciones mágicas, porque aunque no vivan en él, es su mundo.

Por eso apenas puede evitar la sonrisa de superioridad que lucha por apoderarse de sus labios cuando un estúpido crío francés choca contra él y Azrael se limita a mirarle como si fuese bazofia, aunque pierde pronto la lucha cuando el criajo levanta sus ojos y ve que el moreno cabello está acompañado por ojos carbón y, que en el cuello, cuelga una flor de lis.

_Noir_.

"_Calme-toi, enfant._"

La mano del joven Black vuela inmediatamente a su varita. Reconocería aquella voz pomposa en cualquier parte.

_Arnaud_ _Noir_.

Su queridísimo primo.

"_Ce brute est qui'il devrait se calmer. Aucun respectable sang-pur agirait tellement sottement._"

Gris azulado topa con tormentoso negro, y tras más de diez años se encuentra mirando una vez más en los ojos de alguien conocido.

El francés da un paso atrás, sobresaltado, y Regulus deja escapar una suave risa, aumentando la incomodidad del Noir.

"¿Le conozco caballero?"

Black hace teatro, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con ojos despectivos.

"Lo dudo."

El francés acepta la respuesta, pero inquiere:

"Por casualidad, no será familia de los Black de Inglaterra."

Los ojos de Regulus brillan en diversión, siempre es divertido confundir a los pobres franchutes.

"No era consciente de que aún hubiese Black en Inglaterra, _Noir_."

Regulus remarca el apellido, remarcando que conoce su relación con la familia caída en desgracia, ingorando el hecho de que es su familia más que la del francés. Los labios del Noir se convierten en una suave línea en frustración.

"Vamos Azrael, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender."

Sin más Regulus empieza a voltearse, pero el pequeño Noir, con tan refinados modales como todos los franceses, tenía que meter baza y levantarle el flequillo al niño.

"¿Harry Potter?"

Regulus hace una mueca, aunque ni él sabe si es porque han reconocido al niño o por la pésima pronunciación de la r.

* * *

El adulto contempla tranquilamente como el paisaje va cambiando a través de la ventana, disfrutando del viaje en tren.

A su lado, el niño no tarda en despertar y, Regulus no pasa por alto, como parece evitar una vez más el contacto con él y maldice el dichoso articulo de psicología por tener razón.

"Ya verás como Alemania te gusta, Az."

Azrael no responde enseguida, simplemente le mira.

"¿Te duele?"

Regulus sonríe, aunque apenas, la verdad es que un corte que cruza media cara suele doler, y más cuando no puedes sanarlo con un simple movimiento de varita.

"¿Doler? No. ¿Escocer? Un poco." Le quita importancia.

El niño le sigue mirando, como contemplando opciones y, de pronto se le acerca y pone la mano en su rostro. Cierra los ojos y, tras un par de segundos de concentración, una pequeña luz brota de sus dedos y Regulus siente calidez en el rostro.

Y cuando Azrael retira la mano, Regulus sabe que no hay herida, ni cicatriz, ni dolor.

"Merlín."

* * *

_Noir: Negro. Black._

"_Calme-toi, enfant._": Supuestamente: 'Calmate, niño.'

"_Ce brute est qui'il devrait se calmer. Aucun respectable sang-pur agirait tellement sottement._": 'Ese bruto es el que debería calmarse. Ningún respetable sangre pura actuaría tan estúpidamente.' Creo, no recuerdo exactamente lo que quería decir.

Próximo capítulo: Advierto, hay un salto temporal, ya que más o menos, ya hemos establecido las bases de la relación Reg-Az.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Ángel Negro.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** Se suponía que Harry Potter no sabría de la magia hasta que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts, igual que se suponía que asistiría a dicho colegio. Una suposición se cumplió, la otra no. El problema es que todo el mundo se equivoca en cual es cierta.

**Parejas:** Irrelevantes.

Siento el retraso. Esperemos que el próximo no tarde tanto.

Gracias a todos los que dejasteis un review siento todos aquellos que no respondí, procuraré que no vuelva a pasar, pero mi vida en verdad a sido un caos.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review.

Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo Sexto**

El adolescente se mueve, preparándose para atacar una vez más, un golpe directo a la rodilla izquierda en apariencia que, en mitad del movimiento, con un suave giro de muñeca cambia a uno al hombro que es, nuevamente, detenido sin dificultad en el último momento.

La 'pelea' no dura mucho más.

Con una sonrisa y sin romper el contacto entre espadas, el adulto dirige su mano izquierda al zafiro azul en su colgante mientra que, con la derecha toca el zafiro presente en la empuñadura de la espada.

Una corriente eléctrica asalta la hoja de la espada y, para cuando el chico se da cuenta de lo que ocurre e intenta romper el contacto, ya es tarde, la corriente ha pasado de espada a espada y no tarda en alcanzar al muchacho en sí.

Regulus mantienen el contacto con los zafiros un par de segundo más antes de romperlo, interrumpiendo con ello el flujo eléctrico.

"Gané." Gris azulado topa con verde. "_Otra vez_."

Con un suspiro y media sonrisa el joven, aún en el suelo, cierra los ojos y una luz azulada lo ilumina, sanando todo daño que pueda haber.

"¿Cómo sabías que no iba atacarte la pierna?" Inquiere abriendo los ojos, todavía desde el suelo, el adolescente.

"Sencillo, tenías la vista fija en ella, y yo te he enseñado mejor que eso."

El adulto le tiende una mano al chico, ayudándole a levantarse y los dos vuelven a situarse en posición, piernas separadas al nivel de los hombros, rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. Sin embargo, antes incluso del reglamentario saludo un 'pop' desvía su atención.

"Amo, ha llegado un chupasangre que dice ser mensajero de Lord Gray, ¿debería hacerle pasar?" Kreacher informa sin parpadear siquiera a las hojas de acero a milímetros de su garganta.

"¿De Lord Gray?" _Merde._ "Tráelo aquí, Kreacher."

El elfo vuelve a desaparecer con un suave chasquido y Azrael no puede evitar preguntar.

"¿Lord Gray? ¿Cómo el mandamás de los vampiros ingleses?"

"El término es Lord Británico." Corrige, inútilmente, Regulus, pues el adolescente ni se digna a rodar los ojos a su corrección.

"Pero es que ese tío no aprenderá nunca que no cogemos trabajos en Inglaterra."

Regulus _sí_rueda los ojos ante el calificativo de 'tío', jamás tubo que haberle permitido estudiar en un instituto público, aquello hizo más mal que bien a su vocabulario.

"Que hasta ahora no hayamos cogido trabajos en Inglaterra no significa que no vayamos ha hacerlo en el futuro. Tarde o temprano habrá que volver." Lo último es prácticamente un susurro pero aún así Azrael no tiene dificultad en oírlo.

"El Dark Lord parece hacerse más y más activo conforme pasan los días desde su vuelta cuatro años atrás."

Gris azulado se topa con verde esmeralda antes de responder.

"Por eso será más temprano que tarde. Y tú, sigues bastante verde, así que, basta de charla, _Warnung!_"

Para cuando el mensajero llega un par de minutos más tarde la refriega está en su punto culminante, con ambos dando lo mejor de sí sin llegar a mostrar el verdadero rango de sus habilidades.

Cosa de la que Azrael, por supuesto, se aprovecha, para orgullo de su maestro.

Y es que sabiendo que Regulus queda restringido a una lucha puramente física, ya que jamás se arriesgaría a utilizar las gemas por simple exhibición, él puede utilizar su magia con un poco más de libertad, sin arriesgarse a que esta se vuelva contra él.

Así que, concentrando algo de magia en sus músculos, aumenta su velocidad, disminuye su tiempo de reacción e incrementa su fuerza, y tres segundos más tarde para un golpe, esquiva otro y da el suyo propio, consiguiendo el nada despreciable hecho de situar la punta de su arma entre los ojos de su guardián.

"_Ich habe gewonnen!_" Sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos brillantes. Y Regulus no puede más que sonreír a su vez.

"_Wunder geschehen_." Pincha de todos modos.

"_Willst du Rache?_"Sin perder la sonrisa el adolescente vuelve a ponerse en posición.

"_Saugen Staub, Zwerg__._" Promete, pero relaja ligeramente el agarre de su espada y se dirige hacia donde el _invitado_ espera. "¿Y tú eres?" Su tono de voz, repentinamente más frío y con fuerte acento alemán hace que el vampiro se enderece intentando parecer más intimidante a su vez.

Completamente inafectado Regulus se limita a levantar una ceja al tiempo que reajusta un poco el agarre en su espada, lo que consigue atraer los ojos del visitante de nuevo hacia esta.

Son espadas forjadas hace milenios las que ellos utilizan, espadas capaces de cortar a través de la piel de un dragón, ¿decapitar un vampiro? Es juego de niños con ellas.

"Mi nombre es Khaled, y os traigo un mensaje de Lord Gray, Lord Británico de los Señores de la Noche."

A duras penas consigue mantener la mueca despreciativa de dibujarse en sus labios ante el título autoimpuesto de los vampiros, su pupilo no es tan considerado y deja escapar un suspiro resignado.

Y, es que en verdad, no importa la raza, magos, muggles o vampiros, lobos, goblins o tritones, todos se consideran señores.

Excepto probablemente los elfos domésticos, claro.

"La última vez que me encontré con Lord Gray en Moscú, le informé de que pretendía mantener mis negocios alejados de Gran Bretaña en lo posible." Regulus prueba.

"Cierto señor, la última vez que se encontró con Lord Gray en _Singapur_, hizo saber de su reticencia a trabajar en el Reino Unido _a menos que_ la situación con el Dark Lord requiriese de sus servicios. Y, lamentablemente, ese es el caso."

Bueno, al menos ahora cuentan con la seguridad de que _si_ es un enviado del Lord Británico.

Regulus no puede evitar echarle un vistazo rápido a su protegido. Las cosas pintan mal si Lord Gray requiere su presencia.

"Y, ¿cuál es exactamente la _situación_?"

"Como supongo que sabe, el Dark Lord lleva años intentado forjar alianzas con todos los seres 'discriminados' por los magos, aprovechando viejas rencillas y grandes promesas. Los Ancianos, los Grandes Lords de mi gente acordaron, ya en la primera guerra, mantenerse neutrales. Los asuntos de magos, que queden entre magos. El problema es que algunos… jóvenes… difieren y creen que con Voldemort recibiremos un trato más 'igualitario'."

"Y necesitan nuestra ayuda para eliminar unos cuantos… ¿jóvenes?"

"Bueno, quien dice unos cuantos, dice unos cuantos centenares, no son los únicos cazadores que han sido llamados, aunque su presencia sería gratamente apreciada, leyendas de _Die Zwarts_ recorren los cinco continentes. Y bueno, hay jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, un par de personalidades importantes forman parte de los sublevados y, en caso de ser eliminados por los nuestros, este ligero desacuerdo podría acabar en una guerra de clanes."

Por unos segundos a Regulus le da la impresión que aún hay esperanza, que su presencia no es aún imprescindible, que tienen un poco más de tiempo, que no tienen que volver aún y, algo de esa esperanza debe dibujarse en su rostro, porque el vampiro acaba dictando sentencia.

"Lady Christina además me pidió que le dijese que las cartas dicen 'es hora de volver a casa'."

Un suspiró resentido escapa los labios del joven Black, Destino nunca fue _exactamente_ sutil.

* * *

En principio la frases incomprensibles (más de lo habitual, al menos) eran en alemán.

Ich habe gewonnen!== Gané

Wunder geschehen== Milagros pasan.

Willst du Rache?== Quieres la revancha

Saugen Staub, Zwerg== chuparás el polvo, enano

Más o menos, cualquier con la mínima idea de alemán que quiera sugerir otra traducción se agradece una y mil veces, la mía es puramente google, aún se menos de alemán que de grancés, y mira que eso es difícil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Ángel Negro.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** Se suponía que Harry Potter no sabría de la magia hasta que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts, igual que se suponía que asistiría a dicho colegio. Una suposición se cumplió, la otra no. El problema es que todo el mundo se equivoca en cual es cierta.

**Parejas:** Irrelevantes.

Menos de dos semanas! Alucinante!

Gracias a The darkness princess, de dog, Lilis (gracias), Erendi Cullen, Jazmn-Black (yo también me lo creo), Loquin (gracias, esta vez menos tiempo), Luna lovengood, Kaguya-hime Shiro (¡Sí! Regulus es de temer, tan preocupados que estaban todos por que perdia su magia y blam, ahora tiene su shhh. Spoilers.) y Yoli. Voy a responder ahora a los reviews.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review, son dos segundos.

Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo Séptimo**

Diagon Alley lucía exactamente igual que siempre, mismas tiendas, mismo ambiente y, prácticamente, misma gente (generación arriba, generación abajo).

Avanzan hombro con hombro, lado a lado por el centro mismo de la calle, con pasos rápidos sin llegar a ser apresurados, procurando no llamar la atención a su persona.

Finas túnicas azul marino, veraniegas y, al menos a simple vista, bastante comunes, sirven para ocultar un equipo mucho más cómodo y preparado para la lucha que, sin lugar a duda, no tardará en llegar. Se acerca el mediodía, ¿qué mejor momento?

La calle está llena, lo cual no es bueno, las multitudes nunca lo son.

A más gente, más pérdidas.

El más alto cambia sus compras de mano, reajustando su agarre. No que sean importantes, algo de pergamino, un par de libros y unos cuantos ingredientes de pociones no volátiles. Son compras a propósito, hechas para perderlas porque, ¿quién pasa horas en una calle de compras y no compra?

Todo ello, junto con una conversación ligera, cotidiana, banal, sirve para convertirlos en uno más y, por tanto, en prácticamente invisibles.

"Hace un helado."

Regulus se gira hacia su acompañante y con una sonrisa casi maníaca le coge las bolsas.

"Chocolate." Requiere. Sonriendo y rodando los ojos Azrael entra en la tienda.

Regulus siempre pide chocolate, a ser posible un cucurucho de chocolate, con una bola de chocolate, con trocitos de chocolate y sirope de chocolate por encima.

¡Merlín, cómo de menos echa los helados de Nápoles!

Igual, si todo iba bien ese día, podrían hacer una parada rápida la semana siguiente. Azrael no tendría objeciones.

"Aquí tienes. El propietario ha quedado bastante impresionado con tu petición y pretende incluirlo en la carta. Quería ponerle tu nombre."

"¿En serio?"

"Sip. Pero creo que al final le he convencido que Arcturus _no_ es nombre de helado."

"Ya bueno, en eso tengo que darte la razón, Arcturus es más nombre de país."

A su respuesta Azrael no puede evitar romper a reír lo que le lleva a atragantarse, lo que solo hace que la mueca pagada de Regulus aumente mientras le golpea un poco más fuerte de lo necesario en la espalda.

"Bastard."

"Sprache." Reprime sin perder una pizca de la sonrisa. "¿Qué has visto?"

No ha cambiado de tono, ni se ha puesto tenso, pero ahora está completamente en modo negocios.

"Parejas de aurors, aproximadamente una cada treinta metros, aunque todos parecen novatos. De los 'nuestros', contándonos, ocho; El Irlandés Malaleche, justo al lado de la entrada; las Chinas, en el pub al final de la calle, batiendo todos los records de consumición de alcohol, seguro; y, Los Tres Magníficos, justo a la entrada de Gringotts, afilando cuchillos. ¿Esa gente nunca ha oído de sutilezas?"

"Sólo tienen visibles media docena de cuchillos, _eso_ es sutil para ellos. Dales un respiro. ¿Nada más?"

"Una pareja de pelirrojos nos ha pasado tres veces, una mujer de pelo rosa y un tipo alto, alto, altísimo de piel oscura dos y, una mujer rubia bajita con un hombre de estatura media y cabello castaño, cuatro. Ni les he visto entrar en ninguna tienda, ni cargar paquete alguno."

"Esa debe ser la gente de Dumbledore. Lord Gray si debe haber avisado después de todo, no creo que Diagon Alley tenga está protección todos los días o no sería el blanco del ataque."

Un fuerte crash suena, como mil cristales rompiéndose a la vez, al tiempo que una lluvia de luces cae del cielo.

Los pupilos han caído.

Túnicas y compras inmediatamente descartadas, quedando completamente al descubierto botas de piel de dragón y espadas colgadas de su cintura y, unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color, con capucha que automáticamente levantan, que sirven para ocultar la armadura de piel de basilisco. Regulus se pone sus anillos, Azrael las gafas negras.

A la vista todavía nadie, la gente, nerviosa, mira a su alrededor insegura de donde provendrá la amenaza, si es que hay amenaza en primer lugar.

Los ojos de Azrael no dudan ni un segundo de donde se encuentra la amenaza, arriba, en los tejados, más de un centenar de vampiros observan a sus presas. Azrael saca su espada.

Los Señores de la Noche son exactamente eso, criaturas de la noche, aunque eso no significa que no puedan salir a la luz del Sol, simplemente prefieren la reflejada por la luna. Su cuerpo es como de mármol, resistente a casi cualquier ataque físico, su piel, prácticamente tan pálida como la nieve, resistente a casi cualquier ataque mágico, el mejor modo de dañarles, una combinación de magia y fuerza.

Ambos cazadores intercambian una mirada, y sonríen, hora de empezar la cacería.

Azrael les aparece silenciosamente a ambos en los tejados, justo a espaldas de los atacantes, aprovechando los pocos segundos de ventaja que esto les proporciona con un par de rápidos y limpios movimientos consiguen decapitar a un par de ellos antes de que su presencia sea notada.

Una de las cabezas cae, y rueda, y cae, llegando a la calle. Una mujer grita, y mira arriba, y ahí es cuando empieza el caos. Los vampiros atacan.

No que ellos lleguen a notarlo, ocupados al verse rodeados. Se sitúan en posición de lucha, espalda contra espalda, espadas listas.

Cuando el primero se echa hacia adelante, brazo extendido, dispuesto a 'clack' cuello roto, Regulus se limita a moverse ligeramente a su derecha y levanta la espada y con un golpe ascendente corta brazo, como mantequilla. Todo a su alrededor queda quieto, Regulus sonríe y da una vuelta a la espada.

"Espadas de la vieja era, recientemente bañadas en sangre de dragón."

Eso parece pausar por un segundo a las criaturas de noche, pero con los números de su parte no tardan en volver al ataque.

Espalda con espalda, ambos luchan en un complicado patrón, casi como en un complicado baile, esquivando, atacando, golpeando.

La mayoría de las veces no llegan a ser golpes mortales, algunos cortes, algún miembro perdido, rara vez llegan a dar un golpe más mortal y separar la cabeza del cuerpo.

Un grito, abajo en la calle, parece devolverlos a la realidad de que esto no es un juego, o un simple entrenamiento, que es necesario darlo todo.

"Vale, se acabo el calentamiento."

La sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, el brillo que aparece en sus ojos hace que los vampiros duden y teman, y en verdad tienen que temer, porque ahí es cuando empiezan a utilizar su magia.

* * *

Seguimos con el alemán.

'_Bastard_' igual como en el inglés, y no significa 'bastardo' más bien 'cabrón'.

'_Sprache_' incorrecta seguro pero quien sepa algo... Traducida del ingles 'language', que traduciriamos como 'esa lengua' o 'no digas palabrotas', 'te lavaré la boca con jabón'.

Gracias por leer.

Zay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Ángel Negro.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** Se suponía que Harry Potter no sabría de la magia hasta que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts, igual que se suponía que asistiría a dicho colegio. Una suposición se cumplió, la otra no. El problema es que todo el mundo se equivoca en cual es cierta.

**Parejas:** Irrelevantes.

Siento el retraso.

Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews la última vez, siento si no respondí y siento mucho más que haya tardado tanto en actualizar después de que os molestaseis en comentar. Trataré de que no vuelva a passar.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Hay un poco de sangre en este capítulo, igual parece nada, igual parece demaisado, lo siento, pero no es algo que vaya a volver a pasar de nuevo pronto por lo que no me he molestado en subir el Rating de la historia, si alguien tiene algún problema que lo diga y lo cambio, no hay necesidad de dnuciarme.

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review, son dos segundos.

Gracias.

**Capitulo Octavo**

El ataque no les había cogido por sorpresa, al menos no completamente. El Lord Británico, Señor de los Vampiros, Lord Gray se había tomado las molestias de informarles con antelación.

Aún así, no habían esperado que sus números fuesen tan grandes o que, tras su llegada, los vampiros bloquearan los accesos impidiendo la entrada de refuerzos, cierto que no les había costado ni diez minutos romper las barreras pero, en una guerra, diez minutos son una batalla completa.

Albus es uno de los primeros en aparecerse en la calle una vez vuelve a ser posible, junto con él, Alastor y otros valerosos miembros de Orden y, tres escuadrones de aurors preparados para la batalla, junto con otros tantos encargados de la evacuación.

A primera vista, todo parece sumido en el caos y Albus está demasiado enfrascado en el combate para fijarse en la 'ayuda' que Lord Gray prometió aunque, aún así, resulta imposible no fijarse en el pelirrojo cerca de la entrada que parece disfrutar haciendo estallar vamps a diestra y siniestra, o en las asiáticas a las que lo mismos Señores de la Noche parecen temer.

Un ruido sordo suena a su espalda, y Albus se voltea varita lista y maldición en los labios. Pero no llega atacar, es apenas un niño.

"Mortal." El adolescente indica con un acento que en Albus no se molesta a identificar y abre la boca, demostrando la ausencia de colmillos. Albus hace lo propio y vuelve a la lucha, al tiempo que intenta mantener un ojo en el niño.

No que sea necesario.

El chico es, obviamente, otro de los enviados de Lord Gray.

El muchacho es hábil, sus movimientos son limpios, la espada una prolongación de su cuerpo y a Albus le cuesta un poco darse cuenta de que el chico está utilizando magia porque sus reflejos son demasiado rápidos, sus ademanes demasiado precisos… Y, aún así, parece negarse a utilizar la magia directamente para atacar, lo cual es ridículo, porque es obvio que el chico sabe canalizar la magia a través de su espada.

En algún momento, mientras que Albus está demasiado ocupado con la pelea, el chico se aleja, y el profesor no puede evitar entre hechizo y hechizo murmurar una plegaría a la magia por que el chico siga vivo al finalizar el día, después vuelve a centrar su mente la batalla.

Aún así, no puede quitarse de la cabeza la pregunta, ¿por qué las gafas?

* * *

Nimphadora Tonks se agacha, bueno, más que agacharse, se acorta, le pasa siempre en situaciones como esta, no que se queje, habitualmente le salva la vida. Bueno, se acorta y la mano/zarpa/garra, no sabría exactamente de que calificarla, le pasa por encima, aunque si apenas.

"Impedimenta." El hechizo tiene escaso efecto, apenas ralentizando el siguiente ataque del maldito chupasangres que, para colmo, sonríe, pero es suficiente para que ella pueda evitar otro de sus golpes.

Hay un grito a su derecha y Tonks no puede evitar girar su cabeza hacia la fuente. Es Jefferson, otro auror, lo conoce, pasaron juntos los exámenes de acceso a la academia. Es en ese momento en el que el otro le vampiro muerde, seccionando la yugular de modo tal que salpica y Tonks puede sentir la sangre, todavía caliente, en su rostro.

Para su fortuna, su chupasangres también es rociado con sangre y se distrae, permitiéndole concentrarse de nuevo y cambiar de táctica, dirige su varita al suelo y conjura un pequeño charco de agua a sus pies, agua que convierte en hielo un momento después. Puede que el vampiro resbale, aunque en realidad no importa porque recupera el equilibrio el mismo segundo que lo pierde y Tonks se encuentra colgando de una mano en su garganta.

El maldito sonríe y-. Y nada, de pronto no tiene cabeza y Tonks se encuentra en el suelo intentando volver a llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Su salvador no debe llegar a la treintena y viste negro, con capucha, y aún así es imposible de confundir con un Death Eater pues sus son ropas muggles, aunque bajo ellas se llega a apreciar algún tipo de armadura. Lo más curioso, sin embargo, no deja de ser la cantidad de anillos en sus manos.

Mientras que Tonks observa como, sin dificultad aparente, el desconocido se libra de tres vampiros más, electrificando a uno, haciendo estallar en llamas a otro y simplemente decapitando al tercero, librándoles de cualquier amenaza cercana, para después volverse hacia ella.

"Se encuentra bien, ¿_Frau_ Black?"

"Es Tonks."

"También es Black." Por algún motivo, Tonks no puede dejar de sentir que el nombre es importante.

* * *

La batalla no dura mucho más. Y lo primero que hace Regulus una vez los últimos vampiros caen, es buscar a su protegido con la mirada, ignorando los aurors que ahora le observan como si él fuesen la amenaza, nada nuevo con eso.

Azrael se encuentra prácticamente al otro lado de la calle y luce bien, sin heridas, aunque el chico no es tonto y probablemente las ido sanando conforme las iba recibiendo. Lo que no luce tan bien es el numero alarmantemente alto de aurors que parece haberse congregado a su alrededor. Ese chico en verdad tenía un don para meterse en problemas.

El Black reajusta el agarre de su espada y da un par de vueltas de prueba a uno de sus anillo, preparándose. No sería la primera vez que acababan luchando aliados.

El conflicto se evita, o es momentáneamente pospuesto, con la llegada de Farrell por detrás del joven, dándole un cachete y subiéndole la capucha.

Regulus casi puede oír el gemido exagerado de su pupilo.

* * *

Acaban sentándose los siete en los escalone de Gringotts, después de que el enano sane sus heridas, esperando que les den el visto bueno para marcharse.

Los primeros en acercárseles son Dumbledore, con Moody, supuestamente como representantes de la Orden, y después están el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge y la jefa del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, Amelia Bones, como representantes del Ministerio, así como un par de aurors.

Bien, no parece que busquen pelea.

Arcturus reajusta su capucha y se incorpora junto con Farrell, los demás no se levantan aunque el primero dirige una mirada rápida hacia ellos, más que nada para comprobar que Az tiene la capucha bien colocada y que se queda en su sitio, entre las Chinas, detrás del Trío.

"Gracias." Wow, eso es inesperado.

El comportamiento normal hacia un cazador es miedo, sobre todo si lo han visto trabajar, así que Regulus es perfectamente capaz de contar las veces que la gente le ha dado las gracias después de un trabajo. Contando esta… Una.

Farrell murmura algo como 'ingleses' y el Black tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír, no solo porque él en otro tiempo fuese inglés, sino porque en verdad es un comentario esperable del irlandés.

"De nada." Acaba respondiendo Regulus sin olvidar su acento alemán.

Dumbledore sonríe, esa sonrisa con ojos chispeantes que Regulus aprendió a temer en su época escolar.

"Permítannos que nos presentemos, mi nombre es-."

"Ya sabemos quiénes son."

"¡Oh! En ese caso nos tienen en desventaja." Como toda respuesta Regulus se encoge de hombros, no es su problema.

"¿Y si precisamos de sus servicios en un futuro?" Regulus casi tiene que sonreír a Madame Bones, siempre fue una mujer brillante.

"¿El Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica contratando FreeLancers? Wow."

"Son tiempos difíciles."

Regulus echa un vistazo rápido a sus acompañantes buscando permiso.

"El Irlandés." Farrell ni parpadea. "Los Tres Magníficos." Saludan. "Las Chinas." Sonrien. "Die Zwarts."

"¿Die Zwarts?"

Regulus ignora completamente el comentario sorprendido de Moody. Propio de él haber oído de ellos.

"¿Podemos irnos?"

* * *

_Frau_: miss: 'señorita'.

Gracias por leer.

Zay


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que pueda reconocer me pertenece.

**Título:** Ángel Negro.

**Autora:** Zayde.

**Resumen:** Se suponía que Harry Potter no sabría de la magia hasta que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts, igual que se suponía que asistiría a dicho colegio. Una suposición se cumplió, la otra no. El problema es que todo el mundo se equivoca en cual es cierta.

**Parejas:** Irrelevantes.

Siento el retraso.

Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews la última vez, siento si no respondí y siento mucho más que haya tardado tanto en actualizar después de que os molestaseis en comentar, aunque esta vez la espera fue menor.

Este capítulo es un poco corto y básicamente para dar continuación a la siguiente etapa de la historia.**  
**

No te va, no lo leas. Lo lees, te va, dejas un review, son dos segundos.

Gracias.

* * *

**Capitulo Noveno**

El Caldero Chorreante está vacío bueno, más vacío de lo habitual, lo cual es esperable tras el ataque a Diagon Alley el día anterior, pero eso no les es exactamente favorable, su 'reunión' resultará más obvia de este modo.

Ignorando la mesa que Albus señala, bastante céntrica y bien visible, Alastor escoge una medio en las sombras, en una esquina, cerca de la entrada a las cocinas. Se sienta en un extremo, indicándole a Albus el asiento a su lado antes de levantar un par de pupilos para evitar que alguien les escuche o, simplemente, les vea con claridad.

Albus obedece como un buen niño y se limita a pedirle a Tom un té con un chorrito de zumo de limón y unas pastas, muchas gracias. El silencio dura hasta que llega el té.

"Nuestros amigos se retrasan." El tono de Albus es cuidadosamente indiferente, instigando sutilmente por información, al fin y al cabo, Alastor ha sido muy obstinado sobre la importancia de llegar a tiempo, tiempo exacto, ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después.

"No, los hunters siempre 'llegan' una vez pasados los treinta minutos de la hora acordada y se marchan antes de la hora. Si llegan." Y aún así, el viejo auror no baja la guardia.

"Entonces, ¿por qué las prisas?"

"Que no se dignen a mostrarse hasta pasada la media hora no quiere decir que no estén aquí ahora. A pesar de lo que el populacho pueda pensar, los hunters no eligen su clientela a la ligera."

Albus estudia a su acompañante un par de minutos en silencio, dando ligeros sorbitos a su té, antes de finalmente soltar lo que le ha estado matando de curiosidad desde el día anterior.

"Pareces saber mucho de cazadores."

Por primera vez desde que han llegado los ojos de Alastor dejan de analizar su entorno y se centran en los de su amigo.

"No sé _mucho_ de hunters." Los ojos de Albus centellean y casi sin quererlo Alastro se encuentra explicándose. "Simplemente he tratado antes con ellos."

"¿Has trabajado con ellos?"

"No. Hunters sólo trabajan con hunters, los demás únicamente 'les dificultamos el trabajo'."

"Entonces, les has contratado antes." El viejo auror ladea la cabeza ligeramente. Más o menos. "Mucho antes." Sí. "Cuando trabajabas para el Ministerio." No exactamente. "Antes de ser auror… ¡Para el Departemento de Misterios!"

"Sí, para los servicios especiales."

"No se supone que esos son nuestros mejores grupos de ataque, ¿en serio había de necesidad de cazadores?"

"Bueno, había casos en los que cuatro magos parecía cantidad insuficiente para enfrentarse a un ejército de dos mil inferís de criaturas mágicas variando desde dragones y nundus hasta acromántulas y basiliscos bajo las órdenes de un lunático con aspiraciones a Dark Lord." Una breve mueca aparece en la cara del auror ante el recuerdo. "Aparentemente con tres magos era más que suficiente."

"¿Se encargaron del Dark Lord?"

"No, eso nos lo dejaron a nosotros. Acabo entregándose él solo, quería protección."

Hay silencio antes que Albus haga la pregunta que les ha llevado allí.

"¿Crees qué nos ayudarán?"

"No. Hunters no toman lados en guerras."

"Pero en aquel entonces-."

"Aquello no era una guerra, era un idiota causando problemas."

"Habrá que darle un enfoque diferente entonces."

Antes de que Alastro pueda preguntar qué tipo de enfoque suena un tintineo, señalizando la llegada de alguien, y su atención se desvía a la puerta, son sus invitados, el Irlandés y el tal Zwarts, el adulto, no el niño.

El Irlandés marcha delante, varita en una mano y con la otra bajo la chaqueta que lleva a pesar del calor sofocante. Zwarts en cambio parece relajado, sin armas aparente, con las manos en los bolsillo e, incluso, silbando suavemente. Albus sonríe, le gusta ese chico. Alastor frunce el ceño, ayer era Zwarts en que llevaba la voz cantante.

Al acercarse a la mesa, el Irlandés es el que acaba sentándose justo al frente de Alastor mientras que el Zwarts se queda ligeramente a un lado, definitivamente más cerca de ellos que lo que el viejo auror esperaba.

"¿Les apetece tomar algo, caballeros?" Alastor casi gruñe en voz alta ante el comentario de Albus, tendría que haberle explicado un poco más el protocolo de estas reuniones.

"No gracias." El Irlandés sí gruñe, el otro el del acento alemán sonríe y se acerca conspiratoriamente a la mesa.

"Pero yo no diría que no a uno de esos caramelos de limón." Susurra.

Alastor no sabe si entrar en pánico y abortar la misión, al fin y al cabo, las excentricidades de Albus son bastante conocidas aunque, es posible, que esto sea una simple treta para demostrarles que les tienen estudiados. Por su parte la sonrisa de Albus se ensancha, y felizmente le tiende un puñado de sus dulces favoritos al alemán, en verdad le gusta ese joven. Zwarts extiende la mano, sonriente, pero una tercera mano se interpone y se la golpea.

"Arcturus." El Irlandés repriende.

"Farrel."

"Céntrate." Con esa simple instrucción ambos vuelven a centrar su atención en el otro lado de la mesa. "Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?"

Alastor abre la boca, antes de cerrarla sin saber que decir pero, no es problema, Albus ya ha empezado.

"Queremos ofrecerles un puesto en el profesorado del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."

Alastor se atraganta, aunque tiene la boca vacía. El tal Farrel suspira y saca un par de billetes muggles del bolsillo, Arcturus sonríe con superioridad y recoge el dinero.

"Y, ¿qué clases impartiríamos?"

"Unas nuevas electivas para los quintos, sextos y séptimos años, yo había pensado que el señor Farrel podría impartir la asignatura de duelo mientras que usted podría enseñar el maravilloso arte de la espada."

"¿Y mi sobrino?"

"¡Oh! Un segundo." Albus rebusca entre sus ropas hasta encontrar una carta escrita en papel de pergamino con tinta en verde esmeralda. "Es una invitación oficial para que se una al colegio. Por su puerto la oferta seguiría en pie aunque usted rechazase el puesto como profesor."

Zwarts frunce el ceño, examinando la carta y, por algún extraño motivo que ninguno de los presentes entiende mira fijamente al techo por un par de minutos como buscando respuestas, después vuelve a centrar su atención en la carta y la acaricia ligeramente antes de suspirar y guardársela en el bolsillo.

"¿Y bien?"

"Antes muerto."

"Hecho."

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Zay


End file.
